She Will Be Loved
by eeames
Summary: “I see you,” I whispered. “I see you, Sakura.” I saw her clearly...KakaSaku. Kakashi comforts Sakura after Sasuke, once again, breaks her heart.


**A/N- I hate SasuSaku and SasuIno. No offense to anyone who actually likes those couples, but I had to use them for this story or else it obviously would not have been the same. On the other hand, I love Kakashi and Sakura together :-D So enjoy the story and review to let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would not have gone insane, and Kakashi would have a lot more scenes…**

**In case of any confusion, the first point of view is Kakashi's, and the second point of view (10 Month's Later) is Sakura's. **

_She Will Be Loved_

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would allow. The rain pelted against my skin and clung to the thin material of my uniform. Fury and sadness coiled like a sick yin and yang sign in the pit of my stomach.

I could not save her. It pained me to believe that there could have been no feasible method to protect her from him. They were in love, a part of one another and connected by a special bond. However, their love became tangled in the bitter lies of hate and betrayal. The perfect love that once was, was spoiled. He left her as he had left us all so long ago. I blame myself for not seeing it early on.

The training field, as I had feared, was not vacant. Sakura sat atop the middle stake, her forearms resting against her knees in an usually lackadaisical stance. A distant expression was present upon her pale face. Her short pink strands were drenched and plastered to the skin of her neck. Mingled with the rain were her salty tears.

I wanted to embrace her and promise her the world. I did not live in her perfectly sculpted world, however. I never would hold that special place in which I desired.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded harshly.

"I came to see if you were all right," I replied. "He had no right—"

"Degrading him, Kakashi-sensei, will do no good for either of us," interrupted Sakura with a grim smile.

"I suppose not." A sigh escaped my masked lips. "It's just…" Her soft gaze goaded me further. "Seeing him destroy you like this…it upsets me. I'm worried about you, kid."

My heartbeat sped to an erratic pace, as I was met with the most miserable look I have ever had the misfortune to lay my eyes on. She could not utter the words I wished so dearly to hear.

"Don't be worried," was the simple statement that fell from her lips.

Comforting others and providing understandable bouts of advice were never my forte. She was the only person to successfully cause me to feel the need to be better at the seemingly straightforward gift.

I was not familiar with this Sakura. She was no longer my sweet, spunky former-student whom I loved. She was hollow as she carefully slid off of the stake and leaned her head against my chest. My arms instantly wrapped around her soaked form. Her shoulders trembled beneath me.

"N-no one sees me," she cried, clutching at my vest as if it were her lifeline.

"I see you," I whispered. "I see you, Sakura."

I saw her clearly.

_10 Months Later_

I see him now. I see that he is truly genuine, and underneath a mask there is a man who is severely misunderstood. We opened our minds to each other, deeper than we had ever done. He helped me heal, and in turn I delved further into his dark past and helped _him_ heal.

I _love_ him more than I ever imagined I would love someone again. He is my life now and I would have it no other way. A knight in shining armor, he found me when I was in the darkest of places.

Sasuke and Ino's relationship did not last as long as they had expected for they did not have the necessities for it to thrive. Ino and I have repaired our momentarily damaged friendship, and she has moved on to her lazy companion, Shikamaru. As for Sasuke, I have not spoken with him for months.

"Sakura, honey, I'm home!" Kakashi called from the doorway.

A large grin spread across my face, as I leapt from the counter. Instinctively, my hurried footsteps brought me to the front door. I launched myself into his awaiting arms. "Welcome home," I murmured, pressing my lips against his.

Kakashi grinned, eye crinkling with the jovial action. "Welcome home, indeed."

**Reviews make the world go 'round ^.^**


End file.
